My Knight in Shining Armor
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: My head still hurts, but I am completely thankful that Chad came along and saved me. He is my knight in shining armor. ChadSonny. Rated T for some swearing and almost rape


**Ok, I honestly have no clue where this idea came from; maybe from watching movies where the girl gets saved by a knight in shining armor type person. **

**It was originally going to be a guardian angel type story, but I didn't know how to write it, so this popped up instead, which is similar to a guardian angel, but not really. **

I knew it was a bad idea to walk back to my apartment by myself the moment I got outside. It was just before midnight, and I was just leaving a party that one of Tawni's friends, Olivia, was throwing.

I am tired, and I didn't want to stay another minute. So, after saying my goodbyes to everyone, I left. The street was dark, and too quiet. Tawni drove me here but my apartment was only a fifteen minute walk. What's going to happen to me, I had thought as I left.

Now, it's a quarter after twelve and I realize I went the wrong way. Sighing, I turn to go back the way I came when suddenly, I hear footsteps. I stop in my tracks, terrified as I struggle to breathe properly. Darn my gut instincts, I tell myself as I look around. I wish I had my phone on, but I don't. I can hear the footsteps getting closer as my breathing gets shallower.

I now officially wish I had waited for Tawni to finish, or catch a ride with somebody; anybody, even Chad, who was at the party as well. Taking a deep breath, I turn to find myself facing three teenagers. They look drunk off their asses but very strong drunk teenage boys. One of them smirks at me.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" the smirking guy asks me, trying to get close. I move back immediately, offering them a small smile.

"Sonny," I murmur, as my eyes dart around. There aren't as many houses around, and they all have long driveways, so I'd be lucky if someone heard me scream. The really tall guy beside Smirkie, grinned.

"Oh, Sonny. From So Random, right?" he asks. I nod. Fear builds up in me as the last guy, a red hair guy as I can see through the faint light of the moon and the streetlight, grabs my arm. I try yanking it away but it only angers Red more.

"Don't be like that precious, we just want to talk and have some fun. What are you doing out here all alone, exposed, at this time of night?" he asks softly. I blink back tears as I shrug, looking down at the ground.

"Going home from a party," I mumble. Tall Guy sighs dreamily and stumbles into me. I fall back, surprise, but Red pulls me back up.

"That's sweet. Now, let's stop talking and- oh Jesus, look down guys!" he crows. The three immediately look down at my chest. It takes me a minute to figure out what they're staring at. Leave it to me to let Tawni put on an extremely low-cut top on me tonight of all nights. My free hand covers my cleavage. Smirkie doesn't like that, as he grabs my hand, forcing it down.

"Oh, don't ruin the fun Sonny! We just want to stare a while. Don't pull away baby," Smirkie says with a grin. I pull away anyways, both my arms finally free. I start stumbling back, looking around frantically.

"Hey guys, I think she's scared of us. Are you Sonny?" Tall Guy asks softly as Red grabs my arm so tightly, I'm pretty sure he leaves a bruise. I start struggling as Red grabs my other arm tightly.

"Let me go," I tell them, my voice breaking.

"Not so Sunny now, are you Sonny?" Red asks, taunting me. The look in his eyes practically spells hunger and lust. I start resisting again, trying to pull away but his grip is way too tight. I finally open my mouth and let out a shrill scream. Tall immediately smacks me, my scream dying as I stare, shocked.

"Shut up, you bitch," Tall rasps out dangerously. Red starts pulling me away as I keep resisting.

"Let go of me, please!" I beg, starting to cry. Smirkie just does what he's best at as he gestures for his friends to bring me into their car just less than twenty feet away.

"Don't be afraid Sonny. You'll be safe with us for the night. We'll return you in the morning, scout's honour," Red says, as Smirkie does a really bad scout's honour sign with his hand. My heart keeps beating wildly as Tall goes behind me and starts pushing my resisting body toward his car. I keep trying to breathe, but panic is washed all over me. As I near the car, I start thinking. I don't want to be raped. I want to wait until marriage to have any sex. Why does this have to happen to me? I never asked for this, I think. I should have waited for Tawni, I keep saying to myself as all hope is lost as Smirkie opens the back seat of the car. The three start to push me in. I cry as I try to squirm away, but fear has completely taken over me. I'm done for, I realize. I'm going to be raped by not one, but three guys.

I didn't think I could be capable of making such a bad decision. I should have gone with my gut and walked right back into Olivia's house. Sighing, I keep struggling. Annoyed, Red, as we reach the car, grabs my head and throws it against the car door, probably hoping I would go unconscious. Instead, my head just hurts a lot as I keep consciousness, but disoriented. I start struggling again until my heart nearly stops beating as a thump and a groan is heard. I feel Tall's body stop touching mine. Startled, Red lets go of me as we all turn to see Tall's body on the ground, unconscious as a very familiar guy is there, holding a thick piece of wood. Chad Dylan Cooper.

I gasp as the two guys that have me glare.

"Oh, well if it isn't Prissy Cooper from Mackenzie Falls. What are you doing here Cooper?" Smirkie asked. Chad gripped the wood in his hand tightly as he looked at me quickly. I remain frozen leaning on the car as Red advances on Chad as Smirkie grabs me tightly. I stop struggling as I just stare at Chad.

"Let her go boys," Chad says calmly. Red shakes his hair.

"I don't think so. We want to have some fun with this girl," he says. Chad nods slowly, and before Red can react, he kicks Red in the groin and hits him hard on the head. With a strangled gasp, Red falls unconscious. Satisfied, Chad turns to Smirkie.

"Let her go, and you won't get hurt," Chad says dangerously. Smirkie thinks and then shakes his head.

"I don't think so Chad. You see, I'm not as drunk as these other two losers, and I'm clearly stronger than you, so I suggest you walk away before I hurt you," Smirkie says. Chad shakes his head.

"I don't think so," he says. Smirkie nods before letting me go and running after Chad. In shock, all I can do is slide down against the car and sit on the ground, shaking, as I bring my knees up to my chest, my head spinning from it hitting the car door. I watch as Smirkie brings Chad down, who lays on the ground, stunned. Smirkie walks back to me and grabs my arm, jostling it up as my body lifts on the floor. He tries to throw me into the car before Chad knocks the wood on his head. Stunned, Smirked turns to meet another wood-face connection. Smirkie finally goes unconscious as he lays beside his friends, not moving. Chad finally sets the wood down as I look at him in wonder. He just saved my life, I realize. I can't even move or speak as I stare at him. Chad approaches me hesitantly.

"Hey Sonny, are you alright? Come on, let's get out of here," he says softly. It takes me a minute to process this but finally I nod as Chad grabs my arm softly. His arm on mine reminds me of what the guys just did and I almost pull away, but I feel safe as he guides me down the street, away from the three guys. The shock finally goes away as I realize what just happened. The impact of it all makes me start crying. Chad, unsure of what to do, hesitantly wraps his arm around my waist as we walk. I lean into Chad, continuing to cry until we reach his car. He helps me into the passenger seat as he gets into the driver's seat and starts driving away.

He glances over at me as I stare at him as well, managing a small smile.

"Thank you Chad," I say to him vulnerably. He nods slowly as he continues driving.

"I heard someone scream; I didn't think it was you," he admits. I nod.

"I really appreciate you coming to my rescue, even if you didn't think it would have been me. It's nice to know that you would have done it for anyone," I tell him. Chad starts shaking his head quickly.

"Oh no, I just was going to see what was going on; I probably wouldn't have helped anyone, but then I saw it was you and I- I didn't want to see you out of all people to get hurt," he says finally. I manage to smile through my incoming tears as I finally face the window, my arms across my chest.

"You're really sweet Chad. I- thanks," I tell him. Chad nods as he turns onto another street.

"So, where's your apartment Sonny?" he asks. My eyes widening, I shake my head, turning to Chad.

"Please Chad, I can't go home. I can't show my mom what happened- I just can't go home. Please," I beg him. Chad glances at me and nods.

"Of course Sonny. We'll go to my place," he says kindly. I nod at him before wiping the tears away, seeing my mascara getting onto my hands. I see in the mirror, my makeup running and my eyes red. My head still hurts, but I am completely thankful that Chad came along and saved me. He is my knight in shining armor.

"I tried to get away you know. I really did," I suddenly say, surprising myself and Chad, who glances at me. "I'm usually very strong, but I-I was in s-shock. I could barely breathe, let alone t-think or move. If you didn't come along when you did, I-I'd be in their car, with my clothes-" I manage to say before continuing in a silent burst of sobs. Chad doesn't speak, instead driving faster to his house. We reach his house five minutes later. He helps me out of the car and we enter the silent house.

"My parents are most likely still at their party. Come on, to the couch," he says as he leads me to his couch. I sit down as Chad hands me a box of tissues. I take a few and wipe my eyes with them. I look at my knight, who sits beside me, concern on his face. He's not a bad guy, I realize. He may be a jerk most times, but he really does have a heart when it counts.

And for the first time that night, I was thankful I left the party early; if not, I would have not seen this side of Chad and would not have a knight in shining armor that I've always wanted.

Chad moves closer to me, clearly unsure of what to do now. "Do you- want a hug?" he asks softly. Without answering, I wrap my arms around him. He does the same as I continue to sob on Chad's shirt. I let peace wash over me. The worst is over, the whole ordeal is over. I am safe, I tell myself as I look up at Chad again.

"Thank you Chad for being my knight in shining armor," I tell him. He nods as I rest my head against Chad's shoulder once more, breathing slowly.

**What do you think? Depressing, I know. I was just in that kind of mood. To admit, I was actually considering to make the party a costume party and Chad would LITERALLY be her knight in shining armor (since she would be a princess) but then I decided not to. I wanted to keep the seriousness of the situation. So, thanks for reading guys. You know how I know you liked it? Reviews! And maybe a nomination in the SWAC Awards. That wouldn't hurt at all! **


End file.
